The Most Important Law
by BlackFox12
Summary: Immortals 2011. Contains spoilers. Zeus employs a human method of punishment he's seen used when dealing with Ares, instead of the younger god's life being forfeit. Contains spanking. Don't like? Don't read


**The Most Important Law**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the film The Immortals and I'm not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** Contains spoilers. Zeus employs a human method of punishment he's seen used when dealing with Ares, instead of the younger god's life being forfeit

**Warning(s):** Spoilers for the film Immortals; spanking; some mentions of violence

* * *

><p>"I only broke the law to protect a mortal."<p>

Rage, fiery and hot, sliced through Zeus as Ares spoke up from behind him. Looking down at Athena, whose head was bowed in penitence, he fought against giving into that black anger that had so overwhelmed him when he'd been younger and far more impulsive.

Zeus had warned them what would happen if anyone interfered with mortal affairs as a god. Death. The ultimate punishment. And Ares was far too stubborn to realise that, when he'd done something wrong, trying to make excuses would just make things worse for him.

Ares reminded Zeus of himself at times.

With that thought in mind, Zeus found himself unable to follow through with his promise to kill any god who aided any mortal, even Theseus. He kept his back turned to Ares and stepped away from Athena, going towards Theseus and the mortal with him. "No god will ever come to your aid again, mortal!" he hissed, letting the full force of his power come through his words. "Do you understand?"

Theseus just stared at him, struck dumb in a way many mortals would be when faced with a god before them, even if they hadn't been through everything Theseus had.

"I have faith in you, Theseus. Prove me right," Zeus said, enunciating each word carefully. He then turned to Athena, who still knelt, and Ares, who still looked defiant. He didn't say anything, though, merely lifted his hand and returned the three of them to Mount Olympus – without the horses. The other gods weren't around and Zeus turned his attention to Ares and Athena. "Athena. Return to the temple."

Athena finally raised her head to look at him, a slight frown on her face. "Father, I am just as much to blame as..."

Zeus turned to look directly at his daughter. "Return to the temple," he repeated.

Athena bowed her head in acknowledgement and then vanished from her position on the marble platform.

Zeus took a few moments to calm himself before he finally turned to Ares. The other stared back at him with an expression that bordered on insolent; something Zeus had never seen from him before. Since Ares' parents had died during the war with the Titans, Zeus had taken care of Ares – but now, he had to deal with Ares' refusal to follow the rules and in such a way that he wouldn't be tempted to do so again.

Since he'd spent a lot of time around mortals, Zeus had seen many things that humans employed as methods of punishment. There was one that seemed particularly effective, although it was mainly used on children. Still, Ares' actions had not been those of an adult, but born from the arrogance of a child. And, like a human child, he showed no evidence of learning from his actions.

Only giving himself a moment or two to consider his options, Zeus stepped forward and grasped Ares' wrist in a firm, iron grip. Ares winced and tried to pull away, but Zeus tightened his grip and pulled Ares over to the steps, taking a seat on the top one.

Ares struggled, attempting to pull his wrist free. The arrogance had fled his features, leaving behind fear and... something else in its place. It wasn't quite that he wanted this, but Zeus wondered if it was the attention he desired; if that was why Ares had so deliberately broken the rules and flaunted that in his face. After all, Zeus had spent so much time among the mortals... should he be surprised that some members of his family felt close to abandoned?

Zeus hardened his resolve and tugged on Ares' wrist, pulling him down across his thighs. Ares' head dangled into the nothingness of the void, but it wouldn't cause more than a slight discomfort. Besides, it left his backside in perfect position over Zeus' knees.

There was nothing to be gained from divesting Ares of his armour. To Zeus' hand, the golden armour would offer no more protection than a thin layer of material. Ares made no attempt to struggle, but perhaps he simply couldn't believe this was happening.

Taking advantage of Ares' surprise, Zeus raised his hand and cracked it down onto Ares' backside.

The silence and absence of resistance ended with the first strike. As Zeus lifted his hand to bring it down again, Ares began struggling and writhing across his lap. When Zeus landed another smack – harder this time – Ares yelled loudly. Zeus wasn't that worried; Ares had always been vocal when it came to anything.

Ignoring the yells and the struggles, Zeus continued to methodically smack Ares' backside. The cracks echoed loudly enough that a part of Zeus wondered why none of the others had come to see what was happening. Then again, perhaps they thought it was best not to disturb the two of them – particularly as Athena must have seen how angry he was.

By the time Zeus decided to pause, the armour covering Ares' backside was radiating heat from the force of the spanking so far and Ares was crying angry tears that fell in glittering shimmers of light. He wasn't struggling so much now, but Zeus knew he was far from beaten down.

Zeus extended a hand and a leather whip appeared in it with a wooden handle. Unlike mortal whips, there were no glass or stones embedded in the strands. There was no question that Ares would heal from it, but Zeus wasn't willing to give him that kind of pain.

Still, there were enough leather strands that even one strike from the whip would be painful – and Zeus intended to deliver far more than one strike.

Zeus raised the whip and lashed it down hard on Ares' bottom. He paused, hearing the groan, and brought it down again and again, each subsequent strike bringing another exclamation of pain. He imagined each stripe from the whip burned like fire – and it didn't take long for Ares to go completely limp, tears falling like rain from his eyes.

Sensing that Ares was finally utterly broken down, Zeus put the whip to one side. For several long moments, he sat there with Ares across his lap, letting him cry out the pain. Then, he helped Ares up and looked steadily into his eyes. "You will never break the law again."

Ares nodded quickly. "I am sorry," he said quietly, bowing his head.

Zeus softened finally and brought Ares close to him. He held him close, relieved when Ares made no attempt to fight him and simply accepted the comfort – although Zeus felt him tense a little at his whispered comment in his ear. "Since this form of punishment is so effective, I will be using it next time."


End file.
